Limbo's Pirate Radio Show
by PhantomChajo
Summary: What if there was a pirate radio station that broadcast from the other side of the Light-Year Limit? Tune in and have a listen Setting: Every verse
1. Pirate Radio Show #1 - Opening Broadcast

Pirate Radio Show #1  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
  
Blaring guitars and scream voices.  
"If you listen to Fools the Mob Rules! The Mob Rules!"  
The music fades out and another voice can be heard.  
  
"You are now tuned into WMOB 103.3 The Mob!"  
  
"Goooooooooooooooooood Moooooorning Limbo! Or rather should I say good midnight. It seems they forgot to pay the power again and all the lights are out! Hehe But seriously folks, on to other fun and happening news. Looks like the Silver Turkeys have done it again. Yep that's right. They ran afoul of the Shadow Lady. Seems one of the Birdie Boys tried to sneak over to Fense and find out what was going on. The Lady of the Night spotted him and sent him packing. Not to mention kicked up one heck of a bar fight.  
Way to go Shadow Lady!"  
  
The music changes to ZZ Top and their hit song 'Sharp Dressed Man'  
  
"In other news there's a new game in over at the Star Ship Casino this week. It's a real killer from what I've heard. And now a word from out sponsor."  
  
"Sini*star Dinner, where the drinks are out of this world!"  
  
"Thanks Harry. Great guy that one. Even for a robot"  
  
"Weather report for the day is dark with continued darkness till daylight. Clear and mild. Just watch out for the occasional electrical storms that kick up."  
  
"Well that just about covers it for this morning. But don't worry they haven't caught us yet, so until they do, keep your fingers off the dial and your ears glued to the speakers.! Oh and before we go, here's a special dedication to the Golden Boy Commander of the SilverHawks"  
  
The music starts. It's 'Dirty Laundry'  
  
  
~end for now~ 


	2. Pirate Radio Show #2 - Rumors galore!

Pirate Radio Show #2  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
  
Blaring guitars and scream voices.  
"If you listen to Fools the Mob Rules! The Mob Rules!"  
The music fades out and another voice can be heard.  
  
"You are now tuned into WMOB 103.3 The Mob!"  
  
  
"Oh Limbo! I'm back! That's right folks, I'm back for another go around. Don't you just looooove me?"  
  
Laughter in the background  
  
"Today's show we have the Gossip Monger with us. That's right. All the juicy tidbits comes home to roost"  
  
"G'day Ladies and Gents. I'm the gossip Monger. In today's episode of 'How Bedlam turns' is a good one. The Old rumors that A certain Mistress of the keys had the hots for a certain tin Cowboy have surfaced again in light of that Fellows marriage to a fellow Former Hawk. Way to go Guy! Hope the Honeymoon was a wild romp in the sheets. Another rumor has surfaced. It seems someone has been claiming that She is the mother of another Hawks Love child. Could it be? Well wait a few years and we'll find out. Speaking of 'Love Child' Melodia of the Mob is in hot denial that Mon*Star himself is her daddy. Talk about a family get together."  
  
"Thanks Rumor Monger! Remember, if you got some rumors let us know!"  
  
"Well that just about wraps it up for this show. Until next time Keep your ears glued right here"  
  
The voiced fade and the music comes on. Britney Spears 'Oops I did it again' heads the play list 


	3. Pirate Radio Show #3 - Interviews

Pirate Radio Show #3  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
Blaring guitars and scream voices.  
"If you listen to Fools the Mob Rules! The Mob Rules!"  
The music fades out and another voice can be heard.  
  
"You are now tuned into WMOB 103.3 The Mob!"  
  
  
"Hakuna Matata! Don't worry people. We're back once again. Even though we had a pretty close shave, we're still on the air. And we plan on keeping it that way. No stinking muzak on this station!"  
  
The sound of a siren comes across.  
  
"Great galactic Ghost! I got an hot interview for you today. Very hot!"  
  
the sound of someone hitting a button and then static for a moment.  
  
"...Oh..yes...yeah.. that's good...more.." Followed by more moans and grunts before it's suddenly cut off.  
  
"hehe Err.. Woops . Wrong tape. Sorry about that."  
  
The sound of disks being shuffled then one being put into a player.  
  
"Aahh here we go."  
  
  
"Whhaatt doo you want" The voice is gravely and menacing at the same time.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to know if you've heard the news?" a second voice.  
  
"What News? What do I care about any news."  
  
"Commander Stargazer passed away a few months ago."  
  
"Stargazer? Dead? He can't be dead. I want to be the one that takes his life!" Sounds of chains rattling as fist hit a metal wall. The raging can be heard for several minutes before calming down. "so why are you telling me this?"  
  
"thought you'd like to know who got the commander's position."  
  
"Why would I care." He sounds sadden almost.  
  
"Quicksilver got command of the SilverHawks from what I've heard."  
  
"Whhaaattt??!?!?!??" Surprise. "How...nevermind....Quicksilver... the commander...he...hehe....hahaha...hahahahahaha...." Laughter echoes off the walls of the room.  
  
A third voice can be heard now, "Hey, what's up with him? He's been silent for the past year or so and now all of a sudden he's laughing like a maniac."  
  
"Err...no idea. I just mentioned that Lt. Quicksilver is now the commander of the SilverHawks."  
  
"Quicksilver...commander... hhhahhhwwwaaaaahhhaa......"  
  
"Err.. Let's go. His laughing is giving me the creeps." Said the third voice.  
  
The tape ends there.  
  
  
"Well there you go folks. Yes Mon*Star is still alive somewhere out there. And in quite a good humor from what I've hear. I'm told that if he starts to act up one of the guards just mentions The Golden Boy's name and he goes helpless with laughter."  
  
A commotion in the background. "Woops that's my cue to go. Catch ya next go around!"  
  
Silence follows for several moments before a song comes on. 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. 


	4. Pirate Radio Show #4 - Gone Missing

Pirate Radio Show #4  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
Blaring guitars and scream voices.  
"If you listen to Fools the Mob Rules! The Mob Rules!"  
The music fades out and another voice can be heard.  
  
"You are now tuned into WMOB 103.3 The Mob!"  
  
  
"Hey boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen and everyone else that is listening. Got some interesting news. Seems like our (please insert sarcasm here) dear beloved Lieutenant Quicksilver of the SilverHawks has gone missing. Now ain't that a shame. Boo Hoo hoo. I'm crying rivers of tears here. Yea right."  
  
"Now on to more important news. Beware that old stand by drug, Heroin, it's made it's way to Limbo. There's been unconfirmed rumors that there have been several OD cases already. Liquid Love & Star Dust is bad enough people but this stuff is a killer."  
  
"As for rumors, seems that That Brightlight has been robbing the cradle. He's made his move on the newbie hawk Sundance. Come on guys! Not only is there the age difference but also the species difference. Talk about having an interesting sex life hehehehe."  
  
"What are they trying to do? Breed SilverHawks now?"  
  
"No Idea. But I have heard though the space vine that one of the birdies has an interest in out own Shadowlady. He'd better watch out. We don't take kindly to anyone messing with her."  
  
"Umm...yeah. Upset her and you get us mad. Get us mad and well... things happen."  
  
"Right-O! Well that's all for today. Catch ya on the dark side!"  
  
"buh-by now!" 


	5. Pirate Radio Show #5 - Patch 'N Go!

Pirate Radio Show #5  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
  
Blaring guitars and scream voices.  
"If you listen to Fools the Mob Rules! The Mob Rules!"  
The music fades out and another voice can be heard.  
  
"You are now tuned into WMOB 103.3 The Mob!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, gotta keep it short and sweet this time around. There's a new 'Patch and go' open on Fense. Be warned folks. If you try to cause trouble, they will break your skulls for it."  
  
"Yeah, and turn around and patch you up right after. Rumor has it those people are combat medic specialist."  
  
"Nice thing though is that they don't ask questions about how you got in the shape you were in when you arrived."  
  
"Heard they also offer you the choice of being shipped on to more advanced places if they can't take care of what ails you. Real nice of them. They even offer a round trip back if you want it."  
  
"Well that's it for this time around. Catch you on the flip side!"  
  
"Seeeee-yaa Booyyyzzzzzzzzz!" 


	6. Pirate Radio Show #6 - We're Back!

Pirate Radio Show #6  
By PhantomChajo

Blaring guitars and scream voices.  
"If you listen to Fools the Mob Rules! The Mob Rules!"  
The music fades out and another voice can be heard. 

"You are now tuned into WMOB 103.3 The Mob!"

  
"Hey hey hey people! We're Back! I bet you wish we had gone permently. Sorry no can do. We're like that bad coin, We always show back up. Got plently of news, stories and rumors for you. But right now let's kick this show off with the weather."

"That's right as rain, which hasn't been seen in a while from the looks of things. Seems Limbo has been hit by a heat wave. The Fellow goes by the name Inferno."

"I'd beware of that fellow. From what I've heard from the laides, he's pretty hot." cat calls in the background.

"Bet you could cook a pot roast in his shorts" Snickering can be heard.

"Anywho on to the news. Hey that seemed to rhyme."

"Don't press your Luck."

"Awww your no fun. hehehe. Seems that that newest little hawk Sunny got married recently. To none other then the old man of Bedlama, Dimlight. Reports came in that they seem to have quite a night life."

"Yeah, had complaints that the windows of the nearer houses (Several miles away) ended up with shattered windows from her screaming."

"Wooooo-Weee! Talk about being Vocal! " Lots of laughter at that. "Mean while over on Brim*Star, Old Snaggle Puss himself seems to be in a bit of a mood. Heard he found his long lost daughter."

"If I was his daugher, Heck, if I was his kid at all, I'd stay long lost myself."

"Well take a gander at this, Seems she's one of the Hawks to boot."

"Ohhh talk about family fueding!"

"We'll be right back"

Music plays for a few

"We're Back! And you thought it was an empty threat."

"The Rumor Mill has beem churning out the gossip of late. Seems that 'Love' (or is it 'Lust') is in the air. Two of the winged birdies got into a scuffle over a gal at Wings of Freedom. The Hit rockstar Cherri Berri has been seen with a shadowy figure. Looks like her Hubby doesn't know about it."

"So much for being a investagative reporter" Snickers again.

"Yeah Tell me about it. Another bit of interest is that 'Quickie' has returned. Makes ya wonder where that bird has been for the last year or so. Any idea?"

"None on this end. You?"

"Nope. Oh well. We'll just have to see what happens."

"Wait, hold everything. A new bit of rumor has just hit." sound effects of a wreck.

"It says here that Moonstryker of the Silverhawks, that rather brash egotistical and arrogent jock, has been seen at rather infamous gay bar over on fense."

"He must have hit the bottom of the barrel then if he's turned there. Everyone knows how he treats the ladies."

"Get this, He was seen making out with another guy!"

"No way..."

"Way! Well we always knew that something was up with that fellow."

"And knowing is half the battle... Woops wrong show!"

"Well folks. Looks like our time for today is up. We'll catch you on the flip side!"

"Seee yaaa Booooooyzz!"

Music comes back on.


End file.
